Priere
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: The Scarlet sisters, their pasts unknown. This story is about their lives before living at Gensokyo. Rated M for rape, violence, blood, gore.
1. Chapter 1

Loud thunder complemented the sound of drizzling rain, as flashes of lightning lit up the gloomy night. Whimpers could be heard all throughout the small damp room. On the floor in the corner farthest from the window laid two girls. Both were damp and cold, shivering from the poor conditions they were forced to go through.

Lightning struck strongly and boldly across the cloudy sky, causing one of the girls to jump, and let out a frightened squeal. The other one curled her arm around the frightened girl and hushed her, "its okay, Flan... The storm cannot get us." the girl said, trying to coax her sister with all her might.

The sister nodded into the other's chest, still sounding very hesitant. She knew that there wasn't as much protection from the storm as she would have liked there to have been, and just that thought frightened her more than the actual storm.

The older sister of the two held the younger's head to her chest and petted her like she was a cat. "Flandre, I promise that the storm will not get us." she said, her voice running smooth like silk.

The younger girl, Flandre, looked up at the window, which was nothing more than a hole in the brick with iron bars welded every inch. There was no glass to prevent rain to make its way into the small cell room. She whimpered again and looked up at her sister, "How long do you think it will last?" she asked, fear written all over her face.

"I wish I knew. This is like an eternal storm..." she said softly, petting her sister again. "No matter, I'm still here." she nodded a little to reassure her sister. She knew there really was not a lot she could do for her and her sister's situation. They were both trapped in this cell like room, with nothing to eat and no water except for the rain that collected on the floor and brick.

"Remilia, when do you think they'll let us out again?" Flandre asked, uncomfortably moving to get relaxed on Remilia's lap. She didn't feel like she would get any rest. Her stomach was twisting and turning, and she nauseous from the hunger she was experiencing.

Remilia readjusted her legs to be more comfortable for her sister. "Just try to sleep, Flan. We can ask to leave tomorrow." She was honestly very hungry, and wanted to go hunting as soon as she was allowed to. But she wasn't going to ask for herself, because she wasn't as important. Her sister need to feed as much as she did, if not more so, and Remilia hated hearing her sister's stomach and her groans of hunger.

After a little while, Remilia heard her sister's breathing slow down, and a soft snore escape her mouth. She smiled at the sleeping blonde and decided to attempt to sleep herself. She pushed herself against the damp brick and took in a breath. She purely hoped that she would get some rest tonight. Not sleeping was horrible for her mind, and made her feel more insane the longer she went without it.

She let herself get lost in her thoughts as she focused on getting to sleep. She thought about what had happened to her and her sister, and what caused them to be in such a horrible situation. She recalled the bloody, mangled corpses of her parents. It always brought tears to her eyes.

She then recalled the time when her and her sister were fending for themselves, hunting down and killing humans so they would have food to eat, killing people just to have a place to sleep for the night. She remembered the times when they would take baths together, to clean the blood off of their bodies. Flandre was the only one that Remilia let clean her delicate bat-like wings. Even her parents weren't allowed, seeing as though she was scared to death they would do something horrible to her wings. Flan would always let Remilia clean her wings, despite the fact that they often chipped, and would have to heal. Flan's wings were not the same as Remilia's. She had almost twig-like wings, with beautiful brightly coloured flakes sparking out, almost like Christmas lights.

Remilia then remembered when their family found out that their mother and father were dead. Remilia and Flandre were immediately moved to their aunt's and uncle's home. The two found it miserable. For a long time, their new family had no clue about their 'specialties' and just thought that it was a fun part of their wardrobe to wear wings. Then they discovered that Remilia and Flandre were not human and that they had to hurt, or even kill, humans to feed their hunger. After that, they would be locked up for days and days at a time, in this small cell in their family's basement. This was so that they wouldn't kill anyone anymore.

After more than three weeks, the aunt and uncle realised that Flandre and Remilia were getting skinnier, looking poor and in poverty. After that, they permitted for them to go 'eat' for one hour about once a week. The girls were still being starved, but they had just enough to eat that they would not die.

After thinking and thinking for what felt like hours, Remilia finally drifted into a restful sleep. She had one hand on her sister's head, trying to work as a blanket, sort of. Her other hand was tucked under her cheek against the brick, to aid for a pillow. They both looks so peaceful, despite all of the stress that they were put through.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Remilia was awoken with her sister beating against the bars of their cell, screaming as loud as her voice would allow, "Please! Let us out! I'll do anything! I cannot take anymore of this!" the blonde called, hitting her fists against the iron bars, her voice going hoarse and her knuckles bloodied.

Remilia moved forward and said, "Flan... We're going to be okay..." she put a hand on her sister's back.

Her sister turned to her, eyes deep red, "Don't. Touch. Me." she said, turning back to the bars. She looked insane as she continued to scream for them to let her out. After a few moments, she turned around and moved over to the window. She scratched and yelled out of the window, trying to escape.

Remilia couldn't find an explanation as to why her sister was acting like this until she noticed the full moon peaking out from behind the dark clouds in the sky. Remilia remembered how Flandre never could control herself during these dark times.

Remilia let out a sigh, "Flandre! Get yourself together!" she said, her voice powerful. She hated talking like this to her sister, but she knew her sister would scratch at the brick until her fingers were raw to the bone otherwise.

Flandre stopped and looked at Remilia, "I want out. I can't handle this... I need blood!" she said, turmoil obviously written all over her face. She turned back to the window, and started to scratch at it again, this time letting out whimpers of pain every time her fingers scrapped against the wall.

Remilia got off of the floor, and walked over to her sister. She ignored her sister earlier request not to touch her, and gripped her hands tightly. "Flandre, stop this! This is getting us nowhere!" Remilia said, narrowing her eyes. "They will let us out soon. Then we will get blood. Just be patient." she let go of her sister's bloody hands and turned away.

Flandre looked baffled that her sister stopped her from continuing her self harm. She just wanted to have blood, and she was literally hurting without it. Her fangs were protruding and tingling, causing more pain to her than her stomach. She watched her sister for a moment, confused. "What have I done wrong? What have we done to be put here...?" she asked, her voice empty.

Remilia let out a painful sigh, "We killed. We couldn't control our hunger... And we killed." she said, watching her sister. She could see her sister's hunger written about every move she made. She wished that she could've done something more to help her sister. She once offered her sister her own blood, but they soon discovered that their own blood poisoned each other, and learned not to do that again.

They both sat in silence for but a moment before they heard footsteps patting down the concrete steps to the basement. Flandre gasped and took her bloodied fingers out of her mouth and yelled, "Please let us out!" she called as the figure of their uncle appeared from around the corner.

He let a mocking smile appear on his face, and let out a chuckle. "How are my little vampires?" he asked, walking up to the bars of the room. He watched as Flandre ticked nervously, her hunger very obviously.

Without really thinking, Flandre said, "My, you smell so amazing~!" she got up to the bars and took a large breath in through her nose. She reached though the bar to her uncle, trying to reach for the human flesh.

Remilia watched Flandre closely, feeling sorry for her. She felt the pain in her mouth and gut for blood and her uncle being nearby didn't help. She wished she understood the uncontrollable feeling that her sister had.

Their uncle grinned mockingly, before stepping to the opening of the cell. "You two don't move. You were making a fuss this morning while I was trying to enjoy my morning tea. I'm tired of being disturbed every morning with your yelling." he said, a scowl on his face.

Remilia shivered. She knew what he was about to do and there was nothing she could do about it. She backed herself in the corner he normally put her in. She looked so submissive comparing to her normally strong face. "I'm sorry Flan." she said, tears welling in her eyes.

Flandre had pulled her arm back into the cell and backed herself into the wet corner by the window. She was whimpering and shaking, fear obviously bolting through her small body.

He nodded to Remilia, approving of her submissive reaction. He then advanced on Flandre, causing her to shake her head, her eyes wide. "Please don't... Please! I'll stop... I won't talk for a month... I'll starve, just don't do this to me..." she said, tears streaming down her dirty face.

He let out a heartless laugh and said, "Let you go? You don't deserve it. You were asking me to let you out into to the world to kill someone and you expect to not have to earn it?" he laughed again, before taking her wrists tightly into his grip. He chained her to the wall, making Remilia watch as he sexually tormented the young vampire.

After more than an hour of agony and screaming, their uncle moved away from her, leaving her to go limp. He made a toothy grin and said, "You both now free to go eat." he said, leaving them.

As soon as the footsteps faded, Remilia rushed over to her sister, removing the chains from her wrists. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, feeling restless. She didn't want to let that bastard get away with what be did but she knew she had no power against him.

Flandre shook her head, her body shaking nervously. She looked pathetic, not willing to move. She had their uncle's semen all over her, causing her hair to plaster it's self to her face. She shook her head to her sister again and said, "I wish I could have stopped him..."

Remilia's eye flashed deep red, hatred written all over her face. She let out a hiss and said, "Fuck this damn room! I'm done! Flan, do whatever your heart is telling you! I'm going out. I need away from here!" she said, obvious pain and anger written on her face. She, despite the fact that the door to their room was open, she used all of her strength to dislocate and mutilate the bars on the window. She hissed as her hands got destroyed from bending iron with her bare hands. After a moment, she turned back to her sister, who was mutilated on the floor, "Please do what you think is best... For you. For us." Remilia said, before spreading her dark wings and jumping out the window.

Flandre watched her sister leave, before pushing herself off of the damp floor. She was sore, but her hunger was pushing her forward. She looked up at the moon for a moment, feeling another surge of power, the same power that motivated her to scream for help.

She pulled her small silk dress down back to her knees, and used her wrist to wipe the semen from her face. She let her motivation fuel her mind. Just the adrenaline alone told her that this was going to be the greatest meal ever.

* * *

><p>After several silent moments in the small room by herself, Flandre figured a plan out in her mind. She, despite her rage and hunger, didn't fancy going into danger without any kind of plan to assist her. She nodded to herself in reassurance, seeing as though her pulse was through the roof and her shaking from the cold was now from excitement.<p>

She took a few sharp breaths in before taking the first few steps out of the cell. She let out a sigh, and began to remind herself of the delicious smell of blood. It made her mouth suddenly water and her mind drift from her paranoia. She relaxed a little and started to the staircase to the first floor of the house.

She nibbled on her bottom lip as she focused on creeping as slowly and quietly as her vampiric body would allow. She carefully walked up each individual step, trying her best to not rush her movements. As she made it to the door at the top of the stairs, she put one of her ears to the door listening carefully for any noise.

She could feel her heart beating out of her chest. She had never felt so excited to feed from a human before. Before, it was just a chore, but today... Today, to Flandre, it was a game. A game for her aunt and uncle's blood. Their _human_ blood.

She turned the stainless steel doorknob slowly, trying to hid any evidence of her presence. She slipped through the slightly ajar door. She had to take a moment to recall what room was the family room, seeing as though the basement stairwell was in the kitchen.

She, after recalling their location, started to the family room. By this time, moving slyly had become easy, and her approach to the family room was almost too easy.

She peaked her head around the corner of the large hall to the family room. She could smell them so well now, her senses felt heightened. From their, she could see her aunt and uncle comfortably lingering on the couch. She couldn't keep her eyes from their pulsing jugulars as she thought of her approach.

After a few more moments of eyeing their jugular vein, Flandre took a step forward. Her hands were shaking, she was so excited. She took in a calming breath and decided that it was time. She held her breath in and leaped into view. In a matter of seconds, Flandre heard her aunt scream, as she wrapped her slender fingers around her uncle's fat neck. She let out a laugh and spouted, "You thought you could rape me, and steal away my innocence and not have to pay. Wrong, _daddy_!" Flandre smiled, revealing her sharp white fangs. Without another thought of the matter, she sunk her teeth into his neck. Her aunt screamed again, and watched in horror. Flandre still had a heartless grin painted on her face, as blood dribbled down her chin and onto her soft silk dress. She let out a moan of pleasure as the thick, warm liquid flowed down her dry, sore throat. She couldn't keep herself from flushing pink as her cold body was warmed by the heat of the blood.

After a moment, she unlocked her jaw, letting her uncle's limp body fall from her grip. She saw the pure horror on her aunt's face, and smiled, "Don't worry, you'll be with him soon." Flandre said, in a soft voice, almost sounding like she was trying to coax her aunt.

Her aunt screamed, and moved away, falling off of the big couch. "No... I don't want to die. I'll... I'll let you and your sister free, just please... Don't kill me..." she plead, making Flandre's twisted bloody smile even bigger.

Flandre shook her head and said, "No matter how much you beg, I refuse to let you live. You tortured me and Remi and made us go through rape and torture. I hate you. Remi hates you." Flandre said. She advanced on her and pushed her against the wall. She delicately licked her neck, earning a crying protest. She smiled again, and took the soft flesh into her mouth. Her aunt pushed against her torso, trying to get her to let go.

Flandre shook her mouth, causing more pain for her aunt. She bit down harder, making more blood pump from the wound. She ignored the silent pleas that her aunt was making. The taste of her betrayal was amazing and was overpowering Flandre, making her think against her better judgement.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Remilia left the cell-like room, she took in a huge gasp. The late night moon took over the bleak night sky, and this gave Remilia a surge of power she had never felt before. Her hunger ate at her stomach, and she took in a large breath through her nose. All she could smell was the overwhelming scent of blood.

She let her wings go far out to each side of her body, and she let her anger show on her face. She couldn't help but wanna scream at her aunt and uncle for locking her and Flandre in that basement like room. She wanted to kill them for it.

Remilia wrapped her bat-like wings close to her body and let herself fall from the sky. Before even thinking about it, she snapped her wings out and let herself glide to the ground. She felt her hunger run through her pale body, her heart pounding loudly.

She hid herself away in the shadows, waiting for someone to pass by. She watched closely, making sure they would be worth the catch.

After some time of waiting, she finally found someone that seemed to be worthy of her tastes. She jumped from the shadows and bit down on the small girl's neck before the young human had time to comprehend what was happening.

She felt the hot, thick liquid run down her sore throat, as she let her nails dig into the small girl's skin. She comfortablly sucked on the girls neck for a few moments, waiting to feel her haert rate slow, and her skin to cool. She couldn't help but get a surge of excitement when she felt the young girl die.

Normally Remilia was a very calm, clean eater. But today, her anger and agression was effecting the way she was eating. She couldn't help but tremble with anger, as she dropped the girl. She just wanted to avenge her sister, but she didn't know how she could, besides killing their aunt and uncle. The only thing holding Remilia back from doing that was the fear of becoming like the sisters once were. She didn't want to go back to killing whenever they wanted, and murdering for a home to stay in.

Remilia let out a sigh, and let go of the girl's bloody neck, letting the cold body fall to her feet. She brought her arm up to her mouth, and wiped the blood away from her mouth. She still felt the pain of hunger, which was odd for her normally very small appitite.

She stood there for a few moments, taking in the sick feeling she felt. She felt disturbed with herself for letting this kind of hunger control her. She had never allowed that before. She took in a few shaky breaths, before moving away from the poor dead girl. She started on a walk down the road, on a journey to find another meal.

She walked slowly, her eyes glazed over. She was searching for another victom, but by smell, not by sight. She walked and walked, unaware of the paths she was following. After a while of walked, Remilia finally looked up from her dirtied white shoes.

Somehow, her feet had let her back to the Scarlet mansion. This somehow bothered her, because she knew why her mind had led her here, but she wasn't sure if she could do that. She took in a gulp of air, and continued to the gate. As she approched the gate, she thought of her way of entry. Normally, she would have just jumped the gate, but she didn't feel like it this time.

When she arrived, she decided that she would do this like a normal person. She took in another breath, and pressed the intercom button on the gate. She leaned forward, and said in a soft voice, "Sakuya, it's Remilia. Please open the gate." she said. She didn't have the energy to be mean to the young girl.

After a moment, a bit of static came from the speaker and a rather low, but obviously female voice spoke, "Why, of course, M'lady." the static cut out, and a loud screach could be heard. After that, the gate began to open. Remilia didn't even wait for it to completely open before she slipped through.

After Remilia entered the gate, she immediately ticked her wings near her spine, and started to the front door. Before she even had full approached it, Sakuya had the door open and was ushering Remilia in. She had a doubtful expression on her normally emotionless face, and she looked like she needed to say something.

"Sakuya, speak with your own freewill." Remilia said. She hated the maids not having their own will.

"Yes, M'lady." Sakuya said, still sounding quite composed. "Ah, M'lady. I need to inform you before we go any farther, your sister... She won't stop. She has killed most of the family, guests, and staff. Meirin, your cousin, a few of her friends, and I seem to be the only ones left. Somehow, she even managed Patchouli, but I altered time enough that she was able to ecsape.

Remilia's facial expression looked confused, but also... Scared? "I... I never thought she would go that far. Where is she?" Remilia asked.

Sakuya shook her head, "M'lady, it's unsafe. You should stay away from her-"

Remilia interrupted Sakuya, "When she's like this I've been the only one to ever talk her out of one of these episodes." she said, looking distressed. She didn't allow Sakuya to say another word, "I'm going to look for her. Stay here." she said, turning away and starting off down the hallway.

Sakuya watched as Remilia stormed off. "Please, be careful." she mumbled, gripping her apron in her small palm.

Remilia was gritting her teeth and gripping her hands into fists. "Flan, you idiot! How could you loose yourself again?" she murmured under her breath as she rushed about the halls, trying to locate her sister. She couldn't help but notice the horrible scenes her sister left behind.

There were bloodied bodies left behind, their limbs in odd positions, their eyes locked open, still shimmering tears running down their pale yellowish grey faces. It actually disturbed Remilia. She couldn't hep but look away, in angst worrying about her sister.

Remilia took in a deep sigh, trying to hide that anger that she resided with. She felt like when she finally ran into her sister, she would end up hurting her. She knew that her sister had better control than she was displaying.

She walked and walked for what seemed like hours, passing many bloody bodies. After countless times of obsessively walking the halls, she passed a body that had not been there before. She stopped and turned, looking at the pale, bloodied body. A gasped escaped her mouth when realised who it was.

"Sakuya," Remilia said, a hint of pain lacing her voice. "What happened?" she asked, as she moved closer and knelt on the floor to sit near the young maid.

Sakuya barely shook her head. She murmured under her breath, so quiet that only a vampire be able to hear, "M'lady... You needn't kneel for me..." she said, in protest as Remilia moved nearer to her on her knees, getting blood all over herself.

"Shh. I'm doing this because I care. You're hurt, and I don't want you to feel alone." Remilia said, a sad smile on her face. "Now tell me; what happened?" she moved back, putting her back against the cold stone wall.

Sakuya lifted her head a little, before moving her hand and pointing to something across the hall.

Remilia followed the maid's gaze, until her eyes laid on a tattered, bent pocketwatch. She got back on her knees and crawled over to Sakuya's golden treasure. She looped the chain around her fingers and moved back against the wall.

Sakuya grabbed the watch, and opened it. She studied the time on it for a moment. "Thank you, M'lady." she mumbled, as she thumbed the cold metal.

Remilia watched Sakuya, worried about her condition. She had painful looking scratch marks down her cheek, her neck was bleeding, and she looked like she had attempted to take a shower in blood. Remilia knew that her sister had caused Sakuya all of this pain, and it made her chest hurt.

Sakuya brought a shaky hand up to Remilia's cheek and smiled at her, "Thank you.." She, without even another thought, used her time manipulation powers, without even the consideration that she was near death.

In the next few seconds, time warped itself. Sakuya used the rest of her energy to bend time, so that this event didn't scar Remilia as much as Sakuya could tell it had.


	4. Chapter 4

Remilia rolled over, feeling rather comfortable. She half-consciously reached around, pinching fabric. She suddenly gasped and shot up.

Sakuya, who had been carefully patting her clammy forehead with a wet handkerchief, moved her hand away in surprise. "Good afternoon, M'lady."

Remilia shook her head and asked, "Where is Flan?" Her natural red eyes were wide, her face paler than normal.

Sakuya thought for a moment before responding. "Well, last I remember, she was in her room." she said, "But you seem to have been feeling ill the last few hours, M'lady. I wouldn't advise getting out of bed."

Remilia shook her head, "I'm fine. I have to see her!" She tried to get up, but Sakuya stopped her.

"At least have some tea first, M'lady. Mistress will still be there in a while." Sakuya said, her speech obviously point which of the two sisters she cared about more.

Remillia was still laced with rage, but she took in a breath and decided to sit back down on the bed, seeing as though she had white spots decorating her vision. She nodded slowly and said, "Maybe tea is a good idea."

Sakuya nodded at her and let a smile show on her face, "M'lady, I'm so good to see you are doing something for yourself for once. The last few weeks since the accident, you've been caring for Mistress, Patchouli, Meirin, and me much more than what is expected." Sakuya escorted her back to her bed.

"Have I?" Remilia looked confused. She thought a moment, trying to remember the last thing that happened to her, "Wait, what day is it?" she asked, feeling rather incompetent for having to ask.

Sakuya laughed and nodded, "It's a few days before the full moon. This month is... October? I think so. Hmm, I might need to go ask Meirin for the month." she said, still a remainder of humour written on her face.

Remilia's face twisted in confusion, "But... Last I remember it was the night of the full moon in September..." she scratched her head in confusion, still trying to remember the missing time. "How am I forgetting?" she asked.

Sakuya grinned, "M'lady, you are suffering memory loss again." she said, looking amused.

"Huh? Why?" Remilia looked so lost.

"Patchouli said that it's because you are suffering from stress. Us humans call it Post Traumatic Stress Disorder." Sakuya said as she grabbed a tray of tea out of no where.

"What is that?" Remilia said, feeling her head begin to throb due to all the thought.

"Well..." Sakuya didn't really want to explain about the disease. She put a hand on her temple and let out a pained breath. "Because of traumatic events, your brain is trying to lock everything away. PTSD is different for everyone... Yours is just one of the rare ones." she felt as though she must have sounded stupid as she explained that.

Remilia looked a little baffled by the thought but it made sense. But she couldn't fully remember much of anything at all in that time. All she could properly remember was all of the bodies... Bodies of people Flan had hurt or killed. She took in a breath.

Sakuya raised an eyebrow, "Now what?" she asked, her voice smooth like velvet. "You still are looking rather ill. Maybe you should rest more." the maid suggested.

Remilia let out the air she was holding and nodded a little, "Maybe so. I need to think about things." she said, despite the fact that she wanted to go see Flan, she also knew she needed to think.

Sakuya stood and bowed, "Than if you'll excuse me. Just call my name, I'll be right outside." she said, before patting out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Remilia looked down at the tea cup filled with black tea, studying her reflection as she let her thoughts play in her head. First off, despite how cruel it sounded, Remilia decided that Flandre was too much of a danger to everyone to be free. She needed a hiding spot. Second, Remilia needed to somehow manage money. This mansion was hers now, since her aunt and uncle were dead, along with their daughter. She needed to maintain this mansion, and somehow still keep all of the help.

But that's were her thoughts got frustrating. The only way Remilia had ever learned how to get money was through killing and stealing from people. She had no clue about how to manage money or the proper way to maintain it.

Remilia let out a frustrated sigh in response to her depressive mindset, telling her that her and her sister were just doomed. But Remilia knew she was different than Flan. Her sister couldn't handle herself when it came to blood. One small wave of the smell of human blood and Flan would be drooling and twitching with want. Remilia wasn't that out of control. She knew she could live properly if she had the right mindset.

After a few moments, Remilia suddenly had a wonderful idea. "Sakuya?" she asked, wondering if Sakuya was still even out there.

"Yes, M'lady?" Sakuya said, letting herself in the room. A small murmur of 'Excuse me for coming in' passed her lips.

"How much effort and time do you think it would take to move this mansion to Gensokyo?" Remilia asked.

"More than I could fathom. It would probably be cheaper to have one like it built in Gensokyo. Why do you ask?"

"Flan and I are obviously not accepted in the human world. Maybe we'll be accepted better there. There are many kinds of Youkai, Oni, humans, everything."

"But weren't you aiming to get away from humans?" Sakuya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"These humans... They aren't like the humans here. They have special abilities. Like the way you control time." Remilia said.

"That does sound better for you and Miss' situation." Sakuya said, a hint of carefulness in her voice. She watched Reimila, who still looked deep in her own thought.

"Do you know if uncle kept money hidden away?" Remilia asked. She knew that Sakuya was the head of the maids, thus know the most about this mansion and what was in it.

Sakuya smiled, "Yes, he does. He never trusted anyone else with his money, in fear of being robbed. If I remember properly, he has at least 100,000 yen under his mattress. I believe there is more than triple that hiding in the cellar downstairs. If I recall properly, there is also quite some bit hiding where his clothes are. Knowing him, there's probably money scattered about everywhere."

A rather frightening grin painted it's self across Remilia's face, "Is that so?" she asked, obviously enlightened to hear that fact.

"I do believe so, yes." Sakuya said, nodding a little.

"Mmm." Remilia made that sound in thought. "Do you think Flan would like Gensokyo? I wonder about Patchy too. She's not one for moving things."

Sakuya nodded, "I'm sure they're going to love the idea. Besides, Patchulli probably has some kind of spell to move things for her."

Remilia smiled and nodded, "More than likely. That girl has a spell for everything."

The two grinned and smiled at each other, before planning how the move would work.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After plenty of time working out a spot for the new Scarlet mansion to be built, they found the perfect area in Gensokyo, with plenty of land. Remilia, who was not going to get down and dirty herself, paid a few dozen fairies from all over Gensokyo to build the house. They, being fast workers, had it done before dusk.

Remilia let out a relaxed sigh, as Patchouli summoned all of their furniture and such from the other house. She watched her sister, who was whipping her head from left to right, watching every passerby as they go about their business. It made Remilia want to giggle. Her sister was always the curious type, and now they were in a new land, with people more like them. Remilia understood why Flan as so fascinated.

After they all got relaxed back in their respected areas of the house, Remilia grinned at Sakuya. "I think this will work out for the best." she said, her voice calm.

"I hope so." Sakuya said calmly. She reached out and helped Remilia onto the bed that was much taller than her. She waited for her to lay back, before tucking her in. "Do you want me to leave the room?" Sakuya asked.

Remilia shook her head and reached out, taking Sakuya's arm into her hand. "Don't leave me. I'm scared..."

Sakuya looked back at Remilia. "Scared? M'lady, you are never scared. What is the matter?" she asked, her eyebrow raising slightly.

"I'm frightened of nightmares. I cannot get the images of that night out of my mind." Remilia said, looking away. "I feel like I'm not strong enough to protect everyone. I feel like I'm insufficient."

Sakuya shook her head, "You are. Everyone has nightmares at one point. Please do not worry about it."

Remilia closed her eyes and nodded a little. "Can I make an odd request?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Sakuya nodded, "Any request is fine."

"Can... Can you sleep with me tonight?" she asked. Her face was powdered red and she looked embarrassed. Her age was showing in her body language.

Sakuya nodded a little, "Of course, M'lady." she bowed a little, before slipping off her slippers and sliding up onto the bed. She laid there awkwardly, not sure of whether she should stay out from under the covers or not.

Remilia moved closer and hugged her, "Thank you." she murmured. "I'm sorry that I'm such an immature master."

"No, don't worry about it. Just sleep, M'lady." Sakuya put her hand on Remilia's head, "You've been through a lot."

Remilia nodded a little and closed her eyes. She nuzzled her head into Sakuya's chest and let herself fall to sleep.

Sakuya closed her eyes and bowed her head a little so her chin was resting on Remilia's hair. She petted her as she focused on her thoughts. She cuddled with Remilia and fell asleep.


End file.
